Distractions
by Emerin
Summary: Throw in together dungeons, tapestries and a bunny fearing Malfoy and you got yourself the makings of a grade A juicy piece of Gryffindor gossip!xSLASH HarryRon x


Hullo Gentle Readers!

told you i'd be back with mad one-shots. LoL. Ok, well, this story just came to me when I was trying to brainstorm for In the Blink of an Eye...The title is SO appropriate :grin: Anyways, enjoy and review!

* * *

Food was good. He always thought so. Not only did it provide delicious nurishment, but it gave your mouth something to do other than babble nonsense words when Hermione Granger was grilling you on where the hell their best friend got to.

Ron Weasley didn't have the slightest clue, so he just continued to eat. Thats what holidays were for, dragging your tired arse down from the peak of the sky in rumpled trousers, that shirt you usually wore to bed that had long since faded to a weird beige and that knitted hat that Harry hadn't stopped teasing you about since third year. Wasn't Ron's fault his mum was a fanatic about everything being knitted. He rather liked it, actually. It was warm and the flaps covered his ears. Of course, Harry would always tug on the strings and make the hat sink past his eyes, therefore making him run into random things, but he still liked it. Even if he didn't like Harry at that moment.

Like now. WHERE WAS HE? There was only so much Ron could take of Hermione's incessant prattle about homework and christmas presents and "oh but Krum was so lovely this year. He gave me a book. Can you imagine! The darling gave me a book!"

If Ron was in the right set of mind, he'd tell Hermione exactly what she could do with that book. Luckily, he was saved the trouble by a certain raven-haired Gryffindor rushing into the half-empty Great Hall, a look of absolute delight scrawled across his face.

Harry had grown alot this year. He was still a few inches shorter than he was, but everywhere else he had Ron beat. He had made Quidditch Captain, so all the grueling hours of practice had filled him out and darkened him up. He had decided to trade in his granpa specs for a pair of slim thin-wired frames that suited his features much better. Naturally, his hair was an unruly as ever, but that was just Harry. A Harry Potter without wild hair was no Harry at all.

"Oh my god, you've GOT to come see this!" Harry exclaimed as soon as he had reached the pair.

Hermione shot him a stern look," Where have you been?"

"In the dungeons," Harry replied, nonplussed. " Now come on! You've simply got to see this!"

"See what?" Ron inquired, unable to stand his curiosity.

A mad glint started in the boy's eye and the other two-thirds of the Golden Trio gasped.

"_Malfoy_?"

Harry's manic grin was enough to send Ron into hysterics and Hermione looking reproachful.

"Oh honestly, Harry. Don't you think you two are a BIT too old to keep playing practical jokes on eachother?"

"No." Harry and Ron said in unison.

Hermione threw up her hands and gathered the book Krum gave her for christmas." I don't know why I stay friends with you pair. You're no better than a couple of three year olds."

Harry tugged firmly at Ron's collar and soon they were sprinting down the halls of the dungeons.

"What'd you do to him Harry?" Ron called, trying his best to keep up with his best friend. He might've had the longer legs, but Harry had speed.

"You'll see! It's SO great!" Harry answered, disappearing round another corner.

Soon, all this dashing about was making Ron a little agitated. They must've been beneath the Potions classroom by now, maybe even deeper than the Chamber of Secrets. And trying to catch up to the nimble Seeker was proving harder than it seemed.

"Harry! Where is it?...Harry!"

"SHH!..."

Ron came to a screeching stop when he almost collided with Harry's back. The boy seemed to be peering round a corner, waiting for something.

"What is it?" Ron whispered, peeking over Harry's shoulder.

"Shit shit shit! Snape! Quick!" Harry grabbed Ron's arm and hauled him back down the hallway. All the classroom doors were locked and there seemed no escape other than running back the way they came. But then Harry shoved him behind a tapestry and they were encompassed in darkness.

"What the-"

"SHH!"

Ron held his breath as faint footsteps became distinct and walked purposely past their hiding spot. Yeah, that was Snape alright. Always sweeping down hallways and walking with an intent to fail someone.

Ron strained to hear the footfalls recede before he let out a sigh of relief. Another sigh was released, which shocked Ron because it ghosted right over his bare collar.

"Yikes! Harry? Is that you?"

"Who do you think it is, twat?"

"Where are you?"

"Here."

"Where?"

"Here!"

"I can't see you."

"I'm right her- Ouch! Ron that was my foot!"

"Oh, found you."

Indeed he had found him. Toppled right onto the boy infact. He was now pressed from unflattering head to throbbing foot against Harry Potter, and he'd be damned if it didn't feel pretty good.

"Think he's really gone?"

"Better wait. Don't want another detention."

So they waited. In the darkness and the silence, they waited. Nothing but their ragged breaths and the firm pressure of a warm body kept them company.

And it was all driving Ron absolutely mad.

A little sliver of light appeared, revealing Harry's eyes as he peered out from behind the tapestry." Looks like the coast is clear. We should-"

Both boys gasped and Ron could see Harry's eyes were wide behind his frames. They were probably as big as his were.

But Ron wasn't to blame this time. When Harry had peeked out, so had Ron. Then the brunette had decided to turn his head before Ron could put proper distance between them and...well...and now they were kissing.

Ron jerked away, stumbling backwards against the opposite wall. It seemed there was plenty of room length wise, even if he couldn't spread his arms very far for fear of disturbing the tapestry. Harry still held the cloth open a bit, and Ron was able to see his bemused face. He looked shocked, yes, but not in an angry or disgusted sort of way. He infact, looked amused. Perhaps even embarrassed.

"Ron..."

"I-I'm sorry! It was an accident- I didn't mean-"

"It's alright. I...I don't really mind."

"Well of course- wait, you don't?"

"Of course not."

"Why?"

A bright red blush spread across Harry's face then, but his eyes were as dazzling as ever. "Because...I've wanted to do that for awhile now."

Ron gulped. He needed food right now. And lots of it. "H-har, uh?"

"Would you mind terribly if you did it again?"

Ron was at a loss. No one had ever asked him to kiss them, least of all his best friend. He maybe expected Hermione would one day ask, but HARRY? He didn't know what to do with that.

"Erm, its-its ok. Nevermind. It was stupid."

Ron quickly reached forward and pulled Harry to him. He didn't know WHAT he was doing, all he knew was that Harry was warm and firm and wanted to kiss him.

So he leaned down and awkwardly brushed his lips against the brunette's again. He supposed he was doing it right because Harry released the cutest little sigh Ron had ever heard. It made him smile and his confidence grow. He looped an arm round Harry's waist and kissed harder.

Harry threw his arms round the redhead and parted his lips with a muffled groan. Ron's mind exploded as a silken wet tongue snaked into his mouth and did naughty things. This was HARRY. Sweet, innocent Harry. Where the bloody hell had he learned to do all this?

Harry's hands fisted the shoulders of Ron's shirt and Ron himself was surprised to hear a moan escaping his throat. The boy was good. WAY good.

Then he was sucking Ron's tongue in an absolutely dizzying way and Ron let loose a strangled moan the likes he'd never experienced. Then that mouth was on his neck, his collarbone, then his stomach. And before he knew it, his pants were around his ankles and he was trying to figure out the best way to cling desperately to a cobble-stone wall.

Harry's mouth wasn't only talented at sucking tongues. Ron tilted his head back, unsure whether his eyes were closed or open, and stared into blackness as gentle slurping sounds drifted up from the ground.

This was unbelievable. Both the situation and Harry. Especially Harry. If you had told him fifteen minutes ago that he would soon be getting his first (but certainly BEST) blowjob from his very best friend, he'd have told you to check yourself into St.Mungo's. But here he was. Putty beneath Harry's skilled tongue.

Then Harry's slender body was slithering back up and hot breath rolled over Ron's neck.

"I want you, Ron. I want you to take me."

Ron wasn't entirely sure what that meant, but he had as good idea as any. All those brothers came in handy once in awhile. Especially if one of them was dating Oliver Wood and the prat was far too vocal about their sex life. Stupid Charlie.

"Ron."

The word was a husky plea and Ron was only too happy to concede. He switched their positions, pressing Harry tightly against the wall, and pulled pieces of clothing from his body like unwrapping a christmas present. Harry's shirt accidently landed in the crook between the tapestry and the corner of their alcove, letting in just enough dim light to illuminate Harry.

Ron bit his lip and moaned. He'd never considered a boy in this way before. Sure, he'd always thought his best mate was a handsome fellow, it was hard to ignore all the ebony hair and bow lips and golden skin and brilliant smiles. But right now, displayed before him naked and panting and flushed, Ron knew there was no other way to describe Harry other than "beautiful".

Ron's hands eagerly explored the miles of untouched skin as his mouth hungrily dove onto Harry's. The boy returned the gesture with manic fervor, his body undulating beneath Ron's touch. Ron's fingers soon closed round the origin of interest and started to rub it up and down.

He'd never felt another boy's erection before and the difference between Harry's and his own was surprising. Where as Ron had a trail of red hair leading from his belly button to his lap, Harry had close to none. Where Ron was thick and imposing, Harry was long and smooth and filled his hand perfectly. Where Ron would throb violently when he was aroused, Harry would throb in time with his heartbeat and burn feverishly hot.

The thrill of hearing Harry pant and moan because of what Ron was doing was beginning to be too much for him.

"Ron. _Please_," Harry groaned, his hips rolling into each of Ron's strokes.

Ron quickly turned Harry around and regarded the long expanse of perfect skin down the boy's back. Ron's hands timidly held onto the brunette's hips as he scrambled after bits of information he'd overheard from Charlie and Fred's conversations. He didn't want to do this wrong and embarrass himself, but asking Harry for guidance would be even worse.

As if his friend sensed the hesitation, Harry reached down and guided Ron forward, pressing against an entrance he hadn't even considered.

"_There_? Are you sure?"

Harry nodded, his arms folded between his chest and the wall.

Ron frowned but decided that Harry obviously knew more about this matter then him and pushed forward. Harry let out a pained gasp, his hand flying out to grip the wall above him.

"It **hurts**? You didn't tell me it would hurt!"

Harry gritted his teeth, his voice strained." Of course it hurts the first time you dolt. Just let me get adjusted, you're bigger than you look."

Ron wasn't sure how to take this, but as the tightness engulfing his arousal seemed to lessen bit by bit, he decided to disregard the comment as nonsense Harry always muttered in throes of pain. He moved the slightest, unable to keep from moaning as Harry seemed to be sucking him in. Soon enough, he was sheathed fully and his throbs became Harry's.

"O-ok."

"I can move?"

"Yes, before I kill you."

Ron smiled and started moving his hips in experimentive patterns. Back and forth, side to side, up and down. Harry seemed to like all of it, but it was a sequence of in, out, in, out, left, deeper deeper, up that sent him screaming.

Ron repeated it over and over again, watching the fascinating reaction it ripped from his friend. Harry was trying to muffle his noises by biting his arm, and it worked more or less if the act hadn't looked so arousing to Ron who was moaning and grunting louder each minute.

He leaned forward and busied his mouth with Harry's neck, his thrusts growing ever more vigrous.

"Touch, Ron...Oh god...right there--UH!--yes...Oh Ron!"

Ron's hand snaked down Harry's flat stomach and gripped onto his erection once more, growing to like the way it leaped at first touch then molded into his palm like a cat being scratched.

One stroke, two, three and Harry was moaning his release into the still dungeon air. Ron quickly followed, sagging forward onto the trembling body beneath him.

Moments passed in silence as the two boys caught their breath and gathered their wits.

"God..."

"Wow..."

Harry straightened and turned in Ron's arms, leaning up to deposit a soft kiss to Ron's mouth. Ron hugged Harry tighter, kissing back.

"I'm glad you dragged me down here." Ron mumbled against swollen lips.

"Me too."

The pair enjoyed a few more minutes of tender kisses before getting dressed and hurrying back out of the dungeons.

Once out in the bright light of the Entrance Hall, it seemed the haze of their experience didn't fade away afterall. Ron grinned and quickly slipped his hand in Harry's. The boy grinned one of his dazzling smiles, looking almost tearfully relieved.

A screech down the hallway jolted them from eachother and they turned with shocked faces as some of the students filing out of the Great Hall stood with surprise.

"Merlin help me! They're going to kill me! Eat me with their filthy furry talons!"

Ron blinked as he watched Draco Malfoy whiz past them and sprint up the staircase. His face was a shocking gold and his hair a scarlet red. But what made his mouth twitch was the two white fluffy bunnies scampering eagerly after the Slytherin, happy as all get out at a lovely game of chase.

The hall was left in stunned silence as the blond's screams echoed down from the fourth floor. Then it was as if a candle was lite and everyone was besides themselves with laughter.

Ron leaned against both Harry and the wall for support, his hysteria robbing him of the ability to stand.

"Did you see!"

"His face!"

"His HAIR!"

"Brilliant!"

"Merlin, that has got to be the greatest thing I have ever seen, "Ron gasped between laughs. Harry grinned. "So BUNNIES, eh?"

"He's dead petrified of them." Harry replied.

"Do I even want to know how you figured that out?" Ron asked, calming down only slightly.

"Perhaps later I'll tell you." Harry said, a mischievous smile on his face.

"Honestly! I can't believe you Harry. That was awful," Hermione chastened, quickly falling upon them like a mother vulture.

"Oh, he deserved it, the snarky git." Ron said, wiping tears from his eyes.

"And don't tell me you didn't find that the least bit amusing." Harry said, smirking.

Hermione's lips ticked before she sighed heavily, as if it pained her to admit it." Fine. It was pretty gratifying to see that little pansy hollering for his life, but it still doesn't make it anymore right. Anyways, where have you two been all this time? I've been worried you were torturing Malfoy even more."

"Oh," Ron said, feeling his face blush.

"We, er, got distracted." Harry answered helpfully.

Hermione looked puzzled."Distracted? By what?"

"Erm..." Harry looked helplessly at Ron, who only blushed harder and shrugged." Tapestries?"

Hermione looked skeptical and stared at the two, only now noticing the pair's entwined fingers.

Harry nudged Ron's side and shot Hermione a charming smile. "Well, we should get going. You know, lots to do and stuff."

"Yes, lots to do." Ron confirmed, letting Harry lead him away from a startled looking Hermione Granger.

Harry turned to him with a smirk, his green eyes glinting."What say you to another distraction?"

Ron grinned and eyed the boy hungrily." Name the tapestry and I'm there."

_le fine_


End file.
